


The Christmas-ing Has Begun!

by morephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morephan/pseuds/morephan
Summary: okay okay, I know it's not even Thanksgiving yet, but I really had to write a Christmas fic. it's just a short little one shot about moving and christmas and how dan really wants more storage space. i really enjoyed writing this, so i hope you enjoy!!! :) (there may be a sequel to this... we'll see.)





	

"You're kidding, right?"

Phil had tinsel wrapped around his neck in a scarf like fashion, and Dan could already tell the Christmas-ing had begun. As Phil began to hum and wrap Dan in red and green plastic tinsel, Dan shut his computer, hoping Phil didn't see what was on it. 

"The Christmas-ing has begun!" 

See? It's like this every year. The same tinsel, the same phrase, the same humming of Carol of the Bells. Dan found comfort in sameness, comfort in familiarity. So, of course, Dan pretends to hate cheer and hate early Christmas preparation. What can he say? It's his brand. Phil knows he doesn't ACTUALLY hate Christmas, of course. It's just what they do. Phil finds joy in ~converting~ Dan into a Christmas spirit, so Dan lets him. 

"If you don't help me set up the tree, I'm literally going to give you coal. The real kind this time, and you will have to clean it up. Dan, please help, you have to."

Dan rolled his eyes and unwrapped Phil's tinsel from around his neck. He pretended to weigh his options about helping or not, but Phil pulled him off the couch. Holding his hand, Phil dragged him to the storage closet, which was WAY too full by the way, and tried to find the little box with the same old Christmas tree they had used for years.

"Phil, why don't we just get a new tree? I've gotten sort of tired of digging around in this super small closet year after year. It's really crowded in there. Wish we had more storage, you know?" 

He'd be lying if Dan said he hadn't totally been dropping hints about the whole 'please can we move into a house please please please' thing. Phil knew, of course, and yet, would still pretend as if everything was perfectly suited for their lifestyle. 

"Nope. I think I see it! Wonderful. Here, take this box of ornaments to the living room. I'll get the tree." 

Dan sighed as he took the box back into the living room, setting it on the only free space he could find. Okay, the storage situation wasn't THAT bad, but you have to milk the cow for all it's worth. At least Dan did. 

"You do realize it's not even the second week of November? It's too early for this. It really is, Phil." Dan yelled from the living room, trying to sound incredibly annoyed and pouty. 

The whole 'unhappy about Christmas' act has really, thankfully, become an overdone performance. Some years, Dan really wasn't happy about Christmas. Nowadays, however, he looked forward to seeing Phil cheerier than usual, which was really a sight. He felt special knowing these especially cheery attitudes were reserved for him, in those moments happily arguing about which branch to put the ornament Phil's mother gave them on their first Christmas in Manchester. Dan hoped she would give them another one of those charming gifts when they moved into their new place, whenever that would be. If Dan was being honest, that's why he was so hesitant on setting up the tree. That's when it really meant they were stuck in this place until after Christmas. They wouldn't be stuck just the apartment. Their relationship, too. A house meant something more, you know? It meant a family, a real family. Sure, Phil had considered Dan his family for a long time now, but a house would be labeling Dan as his family to the rest of the world, for a while to come, for forever hopefully. 

"Time for the Christmas music! Pentatonix or Michael Bublé? Never mind, why did I even ask?" Phil chuckled to himself and walked over to Dan's laptop while Dan was still stuck in this perfect family daydream, and typed in the password. He blinked for a second, confused as to why the page pulled up on Dan's safari was there. 

"Dan... what's this?" Phil asked softly, concerned. Dan was shaken out of his spell and walked over to Phil. 

"You... weren't supposed to see that." Dan tried to take the computer from Phil, but Phil couldn't peel his eyes of the screen. 

"Has this been on your mind? Why haven't you told me?" Phil flipped through the pictures of a perfect Brighton house for sale near the ocean. 

Dan actually laughed out loud at that one. He gave Phil a look, "Phil, you have GOT to be kidding me. I've been dropping hints about wanting to move since, like, July. You know I want this... With you." 

Phil shut the computer and sat down on the couch. His cheery mood had been slightly interrupted. 

"Well, now my Christmas decorating plans have suddenly been cancelled."

"Um.. why? Phil, you can't honestly be mad at me for looking at houses for sale. What's the big deal?" Dan sat down next to Phil and touched his hand lightly on Phil's arm.

"If we're planning on finding a home in Brighton in our budget, AND moving in before December 24th, we've got to get started, like, now. Because, quite frankly, I would love an oceanside Christmas."

Phil chuckled and nudged Dan's arm playfully. His favorite thing, other than Christmas, was to make Dan think he was mad at him. There was no greater present than seeing how truly whipped Dan was for him. 

"I hate you so much," Dan said smiling, reopening his laptop to show Phil all the storage space the house in Brighton had. Phil begun humming Carol of the Bells again, and Dan found it incredibly hard to pretend as if he was not at all joyful this Christmas.


End file.
